


delusional desperation and painful desires

by orphan_account



Series: julien solomita being a whore [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Desperation, Drinking, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intoxication, M/M, Masochism, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Regret, Shameless Smut, julien is a huge masochist, sub!julien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: julien gets really drunk at a bar alone and gets his brains drilled out by a stranger.we saw this coming.
Relationships: Julien Solomita/Other(s)
Series: julien solomita being a whore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673800
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	delusional desperation and painful desires

julien couldn't completely recall what lead him to this situation, how much alcohol he had to have consumed to be convinced so easily by some tall, smooth talking man with pretty blue eyes to come back to his house and fuck; what he does know, however, is that he's being pushed back onto a bed he's never seen before, his shirt already long gone, pulled off by a complete stranger he didn't even get the name of before they even fully got in the door, lips crashing together in drunken desperation. a hand trailed down his chest to his belt, which quickly came off too.

nobody cared to ask questions, to take anything slow; julien's pants were quickly discarded, he reached in front of him where the other man stood, undoing the strangers pants and pulling them down. nobody cared to take their time, nobody cared to get to know eachother or ask about boundaries, few words passed between them since they left the bar- mostly hot, open mouthed kisses that were all tongue and teeth and moans.

the other man was all hands, grabbing at his hips and pushing his thighs apart as he assaulted the skin on his neck, leaving behind a collection of deep red-purple bruises that julien didn't entirely realize were being left there.

_(what would jenna think?)_

julien slid his hand up the other mans back, tilting his head back to give him unrestricted access to any of the skin he wanted to defile and mark up, anything he wanted to do. julien's whole body was buzzing, rolling over when prompted by the other, lifting his hips when told, letting him pull down his underwear and spread him open, sighing when he felt a dry thumb press against his hole. he wanted this, he wanted more, he wanted it now.

_(what would she say?)_

_"fuck me,"_ quiet, breathy, and clearly desperate. julien heard a laugh behind him, he buried his face in his arm. he felt himself twitch under the cold lube that the stranger was dripping over his hole, feeling two fingers rub against it before pushing in, drawing a moan out of him that he didn't try to hide. he pushed himself back slightly, he wanted to see what he could get away with. a hand came down and pressed down between his shoulder blades to keep him pinned to the mattress, and the fingers started moving.

_(how would she react?)_

in and out, speeding up, curling upwards and rubbing against his prostate, julien couldn't keep his mouth shut. he added another finger and a string of whispered swears left julien's mouth, followed by breathy moans and soft noises he couldn't keep to himself. he wanted it, but he didn't want the slowness. he didn't want fingers inside him, he already does that all the time on his own. he wants to get fucked and he let that be known.

_"just fuck me already," you don’t have to be so slow,_ his brain quickly added, although the words didn’t come out of his mouth. another laugh from behind him, mocking his impatience and desperation, mocking his need for this. he didn't have the brain power to care, too much alcohol in his system and the lust and desire making him feel even more drunk on its own. feeling the lube slick head of the strangers cock rubbing against his hole made him bite his lip, and then he pushed in.

julien's brain felt like static, it made his eyes roll back, he was bigger than his toy. rough hands grabbed his hips and pulled him back the rest of the way, knocking a moan out of his lungs that he couldn't hold back even if he tried. the other man didn't give him any time at all to adjust before moving his hips and the painful burn was fucking delicious. a string of pleads and moans fell from his lips as the other sped up, pounding into him the way he liked it- the way he needed it. the other grabbed a tight handful of juliens hair and pulled back hard, making julien gasp and let out a strained moan.

he was perfect. hitting julien's prostate every time, fucking him so good he made julien moan like a girl, trying to bite his lip to shut himself up but his mouth was quickly pried open by a pair of fingers that pressed in and down against his tongue.

_"none of that. i want to hear all of you.”_

julien let his jaw go slack, taking the strangers fingers further into his mouth, sucking them down and moaning around them like a bitch. his fists were balled up in the sheets, his mind was blank, his cock was painfully hard and neglected between his thighs and he didn’t want this to end. the feeling of the other mans fingers slipping out of his mouth, the same hand slotting around his neck below his adam’s apple made him whine, letting out a flurry of little moans and whines, anything his throat was able to get out under the pressure of the others palm.

julien came with a cry; his thighs shaking, unable to keep down any moan that threatened to escape as the stranger behind him didn’t stop. it hurt, it hurt but in a way that julien didn’t want him to stop, it hurt in the same way that getting his hair pulled _“hurt”_. it wasn’t long before he felt nails digging into his hips and a wet warmth spilling inside of him, before julien heard a groan from the other man as he filled him up.

it felt fucking electrifying, he felt like he was floating as the stranger pulled out and let julien lay down on his side. he doesn’t remember much after this, besides feeling the mattress dip next to him and the same voice he’s been hearing all night say

_“you can stay here for the night, but you’ve gotta be out by tomorrow morning.”_

julien was okay with that, but then again he’d be okay with anything right now. everything went black as he passed out.

_____

 _(27 missed calls, 10 unopened texts.)_

julien woke up, alone, at 7am with his whole body aching, his head hurt like fucking crazy and he didn’t recognize the sheets he was on, and now that he was starting to wake up, he didn’t recognize this room at all either. he also really needed to take a piss. he stood up and wandered around until he found a bathroom, where he flipped on the light switch caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. he froze, horrified; seeing the side of his neck, shoulder and some of his chest littered with deep red hickeys, accented with what looked like finger prints around his neck, wrists and waist. his fucking ass hurt. he hurt.

he heard footsteps approaching, and a voice that made his stomach twist in a way he couldn’t recognize;

_“good morning, princess. you’re finally awake. you also don’t have all day to get out of here. hurry up and you won’t have to catch an uber.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t explain myself for this one boys


End file.
